Desvaríos de una mente asesina
by Reborn8018
Summary: Porque hablando de dominante hacen que su mente evoque fantasías donde una pequeña vaquita está pidiendo por más. A lo que él como buen caballero, tomará su provocadora erección entre las manos y lo llevará al noveno cielo, allá donde Dante dice que se encuentra Dios. Reborn piensa que lo que se encuentra allí no es otra cosa que una catarsis post-coital. Yaoi: Calidad dudosa(sobs)


**Advertencias:**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece (todo sería mafia seria si eso pasase. Oséase hard-gore-yaoi).Relación Gay&Gay. Osease Reborn&Lambo (Y). No gusta, no leas.Leve Occ (si, me declaro culpable).Leve Shota (doblemente culpable).El lector podría desarrollar deseos de arremeter contra el autor de esto.

Las notas al final (quién sabe, quizá y así, leen _esto_ completo).

* * *

**Desvaríos de una mente asesina**

Si lo pensaba bien, el desbalance emocional (y hormonal) que lo embargaba cada vez que el Hitman aparecía frente suyo ya nada tenía que ver con ese deseo antaño de sobrepasarlo y dejarlo en ridículo. Estaba seguro, era otra la causa.

Y empezaba a hiperventilar cuando llegaba a la única conclusión.

Así que cuando Tsunayoshi lo tomó bajo su cargo luego de hablar con la familia bovino cuando cumplió los diez años, y tuvo la brillante idea de poner a Reborn como su tutor cuando él se encontrase ausente por asuntos de familia… Bueno, no ayudaba mucho a la hora de evitarlo como si la misma peste fuese.

-Es ridículo verte tratar de evitarme, das pena.

Entonces Lambo quiere llorar. A sus doce años aun quiere llorar estrepitosamente, ridículamente, sin importarle lo que los demás piensen de él (incluido Reborn).

Puede sentir su vista nublarse al ver esa estúpida sonrisa pegada en su arrogante rostro. Detiene su paso a lo que empieza a faltarle el aire, tan característico en él cuando estaba a punto de llorar como un niño de cuatro años.

Por ese instante, los largos pasillos de la ostentosa mansión Vongola ubicada en Italia le provocan claustrofobia debido al repentino sentimiento de verse aplastado inevitablemente por sus blancas y pulcras paredes; o quizá solamente por el Hitman que ahora se encuentra acorralándolo contra la exquisita edificación.

A sus veintitrés años, Reborn aún conserva algo de esa pequeña vocecita que le dice que lo que está haciendo se considera algo más que simple acoso. Lo ignora olímpicamente como es de esperarse, así como también esa curiosa palabra con la que Skull se atrevió a etiquetarlo cuando dejó de importarle ocultar su peculiar _hobby_ (quiere considerarlo hobby aún, no su razón de ser todavía aliado de Vongola). En verdad, a veces Skull podía ser un reverendo idiota; llamarlo pedófilo, tiene suerte que se encuentre todavía en esa prisión reforzada las veinticuatro horas, trescientos sesenta y cinco días al año, y que Reborn no se molestase en acabar con su tan famoso título "inmortal". Vaya a ver uno, hay personas con suerte aún en estos días.

No es que le importase en esos momentos. Vamos, que tiene al pequeño mocoso a su merced; y eso no es algo que ocurriese todos los días considerando que esa "casa" no ha sido testigo hasta ahora del concepto de estar literalmente "desierta". Si; mostrarle ese apartamento al par de idiotas considerados como los brazos (cortos, si le preguntan a Reborn) de Tsunayoshi fue una buena idea a pesar de que estaba un poco (bastante realmente) pasado de copas.

Volviendo al asunto entre pasillos… El asesino considerado como uno de los mejores en el mundo puede que posiblemente tenga algo más duro que su arma en esos momentos. Nuevamente, hay que darle crédito al niño: ese sonrojo, los ojos llorosos conjuntamente con ese delicado y –todavía- puro cuerpo temblando bajo su sombra causarían más que una santa erección al papa incluso. No es que Reborn se lo haya imaginado, como buen ateo italiano, todavía conserva algo de respeto por la santa iglesia, contrario a lo que sus conocidos (y quizás amantes, no sabe si etiquetarlos como ellos honestamente) puedan pensar. Bueno; si es que respeto puede traducirse como ofrecer incentivos económicos a esos frailes por todo el jodido planeta cada vez que a Dino le entra la vena romántica y a Hibari la (estúpida, sin lugar a dudas) idea de reafirmar que el único al que debe desear el potro salvaje sino es por siempre hasta que deje de existir físicamente es a él, a Hibari Kyouya: tsundere reprimido con aficiones masoquistas. En serio, puede que el rubio vaya arriba pero es el guardián de la nube Vongola quién domina en la relación. Hubo un tiempo en que consideró apiadarse de su primer protegido, pero sólo quedó en eso.

Porque hablando de dominante y tsundere hacen que su mente evoque fantasías (llamadas también planes a futuro. Reborn sabe que tarde o temprano, y prefiere temprano, se verán realizadas) donde una pequeña vaquita está pidiendo por más mientras pequeñas lágrimas adornan deliciosamente su rostro, como si de minúsculas gotas de diamante brotaran de sus orbes esmeraldas, y él hipnotizado (… está bien, idiotizado) lo tratará amablemente; lo dejará cabalgarlo al ritmo que él desee. A lo que él como buen caballero que es tomará su provocadora erección entre sus manos y lo llevará al noveno cielo, allá donde Dante dice que se encuentra Dios. Reborn piensa que lo que se encuentra allí no es otra cosa que una catarsis post-coital. No importa realmente, siempre y cuando se haga dueño y señor de toda la existencia del menor, todo el mundo puede irse por un tubo.

Así pues, retomando el asunto, puede que el mundo se si vaya por un tubo después de todo. Porque no hay nada que aleje al mayor de seguir pegado a esa pequeña boquita, delineando trazos por la cavidad contraria, degustando esa liliputiense lengua. Es increíble el autocontrol que se manejó hasta ahora el calculador asesino, sino fuesen por sus manos apoyadas fuertemente en la pared, tenga por seguro lector que el menor hubiese sido despojado de toda prenda y estado como vino al mundo. No importa sin embargo, porque el arcobaleno ya está agachado dejando al niño con sólo sus zapatitos negros de charol como única vestimenta antes de tomarlo entre sus brazos y dirigirse a la habitación más próxima.

Si un alma despistada hubiese estado merodeando por la mansión y preocupado por los intrigantes gemidos alcanzase a encontrar la habitación en cuestión, se hubiera enfrentado a una furia trillones de veces peor que la de Xanxus cuando este se encuentra sin Squalo alrededor. Reborn lo puede asegurar, y no quieres ver a Reborn concentrado hasta el punto de la obsesión en único objetivo, créeme lector, Lambo es prueba viviente de ello con tan sólo doce años de vida en su haber.

Pequeño bastardo con suerte, si le preguntan a Bianchi.

* * *

**N/a:**

Palabras: 1000.

Si, no pregunten que -no- fumé para hacer esto. La idea original era postearlo por el cumpleaños del Hitman, pero como ven, no se pudo. Empiezo a odiar el no tener tiempo para esto. Primera vez adentrándome al shota, gustito que nació por los sucesos actuales en el manga (ya, no digo más porque si no spoileo) así como el hecho de que es hasta la fecha el OS con más palabras que he emoción es indescriptible si me lo preguntan(aunque sé que se verá enormemente reducida por el contenido y calidad dudosa del fic… Ya me resigné omg).

Asi que: ¿Reviews?


End file.
